Delicious: Emily's New Beginning/The Patio
This is the second restaurant in Emily's New Beginning. Level 1 *Paige crawls to Snuggy during Emily cleaning the floor. *Patrick: Wow, Emily. You got back on your feet really fast... *Patrick: It's like you guys don't need me at all. *Emily: What? Nonsense! *Emily: Paige and I need you more than you can imagine... *Emily: But we know you have to work, so we do our best to manage without you... *Emily and Patrick gave a kiss. Paige crawls. Patrick leaves the patio. Afterward *Brigid and Antonio enter the patio. *Antonio: I'm glad my old oven is getting some action after all these years. *Emily: Yes, it's working like a charm! *Paige touches Brigid. *Brigid: Still here? This will be the last thing I say on the matter. *Brigid: But remember, you're going to have to chose between the restaurant and your child sooner or later. *Paige is laughing. Brigid and Antonio leave the patio. Level 2 *Emily enters the patio. *Emily: Uhm, Uncle Antonio, what are you doing? *Antonio: It's so great to see you return to your roots. *Antonio: I thought I'd help out a little by cleaning up... *Antonio: I mean you've helped me out quite a lot over the years. *Emily: Doesn't Brigid need you at the spa? *Antonio: You have met Brigid, haven't you? *Antonio: She doesn't need anyone's help... *Antonio leaves the patio. Afterward *Emily picks up the baby. Then she places near the table. Antonio enters the patio, *Emily: It looks like you're enjoying your first day back in a restaurant. *Antonio: I love it! It reminds me of being a boy back in Napoli. *Antonio: You know what? I feel like making tiramisu. What do you think? Want some tiramisu? *Emily: Are you kidding me? Uncle Antonio's Tiramisu? *Emily: How could I say no?! Level 3 *Francois enters the patio. He breaths. *Francois: Ran... all... the way... over here! *Francois: Ple... on... and... Pie... *Francois: U...University ...st... stud,,, students... *Francois: ...Pie squared! *Emily: Oh! You want to sell pies and pizza pies to college students! Pie squared! I get it. *Emily: That could work. *Francois: I... I know... I... I'm a... *Francois: Genius! *Francois falls down to the floor. *Emily: How about you catch your breath first, Mister Genius? *Paige falls down. *'Francois and Paige do their tiny mirror! Take a picture!' *Some time later... *Francois carries a box and leaves the patio. Afterward *Emily's cleaning the counter, while Paige is crawling to the hipsters. *Hipsters don't like seeing Paige coming, so she makes them angry! *Then, Paige goes to another hipsters. *Hipsters don't like Paige too, so they're angry! *Paige began to cry! Hipsters are angry! *"Ugh. ...And we're out!" *They leave angry! *Emily: Well, you don't have to... *Evelyn enters the patio to see what's going on. *Evelyn: Who were you talking to? Is everything alright? *Emily: I don't know, Mom... *Emily: We have all these college kids coming in, and they don't seem to like Paige. *Emily: And Paige gets miserable... *Evelyn: Isn't it obvious? I could take her for a day, and you can focus on the restaurant! *Evelyn: My granddaughter and I could use a girl day. *Emily: Thanks, Mom! Level 4 Afterward *Richard enters the patio. *Emily: So, I'm afraid we're closed. *Richard: Really? I thought I would be able to get one more drink... *Emily: Richard! What brings you here? *Richard: Checking out the competition. *Emily: Huh? *Richard: I'm bankrolling all of Dainton We's restaurants... *Emily's surprised! *Richard: You should totally come check us out! *Emily: I... I would, but... well, it's getting very busy as you can see... *Emily thinks. *Richard: Right. Well, at any rate, it's great to have you back in Snuggford. Hope to see you around... Level 5 *Francois ran into the patio angrily. *Francois: I"m sorry, Emily. Really, really sorry... I should have told you sooner... *Emily: Why? What's going on? *Francois: One of the Lessard brothers is coming to the restaurant today... *Emily: Lessard brothers? THE CRITICS?! **(Emily looks afraid!) *Emily: Which one? *Francois: Julien... *Emily: The clean freak?! *Emily: That means I'll really need to be on top of things. Tables have got to be cleaned as soon as customers are done. *Francois: ...And... I think we'll have to keep Paige out of the way too. *Francois: On the bright side, if we get a great review... *Emily: IF... *Some time later... *The clean freak critic enters the restaurant. During the level *Sid, the Cleaner has to clean 9 tables quickly. Emily need to spend less than allotted time to perform a quick cleaning action. Afterward *Julien Lessard: You will see my review in the paper. *Food critic leaves the patio. *They do the mirror again! *Patrick enters the patiio. *Patrick: How are my girls doing? *Francois: Exhausted. *Emily It's getting pretty crazy... *Patrick: If you ever need help, you can ask me. You know that, right? *Emily: Oh, no, you have your garden, I'll manage... *Emily: ...it was just one of those days. Level 6 *Edward: You mean to tell me this baby has isolated walls?! *Antonio: More than that, it has a sculpted airflow system that reuses heat so it burns more efficiently. *Emily and Paige enter the patio. *Edward has the break, and Antonio has a lollipop. *Edward: Paige, sweetheart, come to Grandpa. Come on, baby. *Antonio: Who's my little princess? Come to your Uncle Antonio. *Paige crawls to Emily! She's happy, but Edward and Antonio bang his face! *Edward and Antonio leave the patio. Level 7 *Angela is happy she arrived at the patio! *Angela: Is no one going to greet Auntie Angela? *Emily: Angela! You're back! *Angela: Not back. Consider this an emergency intervention. *Angela: Mom called me and said you're having trouble with some celebrity chef? *Emily: I'm not having trouble, exactly. It's just, well, he's making things a bit difficult. *Angela: Shhh. Not another word. Leave it to me. I plan to do a bit of spying. *Angela: Now then, where is that cute little niece of mine? *Emily: She's sitting right next to you... *Angela: Oh, indeed she is. If you don't mind, I need to borrow her to complete my disguise. *Angela takes Paige with her. *Emily: I... Angela! Wait! What?!... *Angela: Think nothing of it, sister. We'll be back before you know it. *Angela and Paige leave. Afterward *While Emily and Francois clean the counter, Angela returns to patio with Paige. *Angela: We're ba--ack! *Emily: Oh, finally! Here, let me take Paige. What did you find... *Emily and Francois see Angela with Paige are in disguise! Level 8 *Angela: I went to all these restaurants, and they wouldn't even let me in with Paige. *Angela: They said, and I quote, "What do you think this is? A day care center?" *Angela: It's not like I was carrying any ol' baby. Look at her. *Angela: She's impeccably dressed. It's like they couldn't tell the difference. *Francois: Then, again. THAT outfit might have been the problem.... *'Paige has the fashion? Take a picture.' *Angela: That outfit has won 4 Prix de Paris! Are you a famous fashion designer? *Angela leaves the patio. *Francois: Oh well. Guess I should go after her... *Francois leaves the patio, and Emily takes off clothes from Paige. Afterward *Patrick enters the patio. *Patrick: How are my girls doing? *Paige crawls to Patrick. *Patrick: I asked how my girls were doing... *Patrick: Mommy isn't really paying attention, is she? *Emily so distracted. *Emily: I'm sorry, Patrick. I can't stop worrying about Dainton's fancy restaurants.` *Emily: I just found out he has a strict no-kids policy, and I can't help but wonder if that's how he's stealing my old customers. *Patrick: Well, he can't steal the important ones. They're the ones who know you put family first. *Patrick: And just like me, they wouldn't want if any other way. *Emily kisses Patrick. *Emily and Patrick leave the Patio. Level 9 *There was a butterfly came into the patio. *Paige crawls to the butterfly. The butterfly lands on Paige's head! *'Paige has butterflies! Take a picture!' *Hipsters come in to eat. A butterfly flew away. During the level *Emily has to feed the hipsters. Afterward *Hipsters are happy. *"Hey Lady? This your place?" *Emily: Umm, yes... *"Okay, so, your pizza is, like, amazeballs..." *Emily: Well, thank you? *"No. But, that baby? It has seriously got to go..." *Emily: My baby?! Paige? Wait, but she... *"Are you kidding me right now? I'm pretty sure I've said all that needs to be said." *Hipsters take a picture and leave. *Emily takes care of Paige. Level 10 *Patrick: What's the matter, Honey? *Emily: I don't know, Patrick, those college students really got to me... *Emily: I want to run a place that has more kids in it, not less... *Emily: But if your most frequent customers don't like kids... *Patrick: Stay strong today, darling. Sooner or later, a solution is sure to prevent itself. *Emily and Patrick kiss. *Emily: I don't know what I'd do without you. *Patrick leaves the patio. Afterward *Antonio and Paige play with the dough. Patrick enters the patio. *Emily: You look pleased with yourself. *Patrick: Maybe a little... *Patrick: ...I just found the perfect place for a family restaurant. *Emily: You did?! Where? *Patrick: In my garden! *Emily: That's perfect! I can take advantage of all the summer produce, and I bet families would love it. *Patrick: Ours sure would, I must admit, it would be great to spend more time with you and Paige. *Patrick: What is it? Come on! It's the perfect solution! *Emily: It's just... the restaurant has been getting rave reviews, and I can't just close it... *Antonio gets splat by dough. *Antonio: CLOSE THE RESTAURANT?! *Antonio: You know, I guess, I could always run this place, I mean, if you wouldn't mind... *Emily: That settles it! We're going to your garden!